


The Light of Day

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Kink, Foreplay, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, possessive!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor and Rose learn to adjust to their accidental marriage bond. He takes her on a date. They flirt, tease and heat things up.Sequel to my earlier story, "Penance and Pain."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KK1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK1986/gifts).



Rose eased back into wakefulness filled with a sense of peace and well-being. She stretched her naked limbs against the softest bedding she’d ever had the pleasure of laying on, and...cringed. _Oh!_ She was sore. Nearly every muscle in her body ached. One arm felt like it was on fire. _What the...I feel like I got hit by a bus. Maybe I’m dead. Was really holding out on the idea of Heaven, but didn’t think it would hurt so much. Then again these sheets are gorgeous, it could be a trade-off._

Rose felt a wave of amusement ripple through her head. She was fairly certain it wasn’t her own mirth, but she wasn’t sure how she knew that. She cracked open her eyes, and saw the Doctor, bare-chested, sitting up in bed watching her with an arched brow. “Heaven?”

Suddenly, the memories of the past day crashed through her mind. The matriarchal society. The Doctor getting caught and sentenced to die. Her having to punish him while both were essentially nude. Having to shag him in public. Forming an accidental marriage bond. Coming home and shagging him again, though that time it was not because she had to and also not in front of a town full of people. _Well, at least that explains the soreness._

The Doctor reached over with his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the muscles in Rose’s arm. She moaned at the nearly instantaneous relief.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” His voice was raspy and made her think of the other kinds of pleasure they’d shared.

Rose blushed and gave the Doctor a shy smile. “The TARDIS has been holding out on me.”

The Doctor blinked a few times, that wasn’t what he’d expected her to say. “Er, how’s that?”

Rose ran her fingers over the sheets. “These sheets…” She closed her eyes and hummed. “...amazin’.”

A small smile tugged at his lips. “Then she’s been holding out on me too.”

“What do you mean?”

“These are new sheets...whole new bed too. I think she approves.”

Rose opened her eyes in surprise and peeked at the Doctor. He was looking at her with an intensity that left her breathless. Her eyes stole over him. He had the sheets draped over his hips with an open book in his lap. She thought it was a fairly good assumption that he was naked under those sheets. _Naked?_

Rose looked down at herself and seeing how low the sheets had fallen, snatched them up to her chin.

The Doctor gave her an exaggeratedly pouty look. “Oi, I was enjoying that view.” 

He leaned over to steal a kiss and she covered her mouth and turned her head so that his lips brushed her cheek. _Bloody hell, I haven’t brushed my teeth since yesterday morning._

“Rose?”

She bit her lip in embarrassment. “Loo. I need to use the loo.” She glanced at the door leading to the Doctor’s en-suite, or she supposed it was her en-suite now too. _Right? I mean we’re...together. Properly together. Married even...I think._ Rose glanced down at herself, and then at the long expanse of room that separated her from the door. _Ok, I’m being ridiculous. I spent half of yesterday shagging him...this is nothing to be embarrassed about._

Rose heard the Doctor shift and glanced over at him as he got out of bed. 

“Hold on, love. I’ll get your dressing gown.”

He padded naked over to the fitted wardrobe, his tight buttocks flexing with each step. For a man that never left the TARDIS in anything but heavy layers, he was remarkable at ease in his own skin. He opened the doors and Rose caught a glimpse of her clothes hanging in there. He removed the garment and folded it across his forearm. 

He sauntered back toward the bed with a sexy smile and Rose was struck again how magnificent he was. He had the lean form of a runner, lightly muscled which hid the truth of how strong he was. His eyes were ice blue, capable of freezing his enemies in place, but they also held a heat that set her alight. 

He walked with an easy grace that she thought should surprise her, but didn’t when she thought about it. He was always going on about his superior biology, and it struck her that it wasn’t about him bragging. It was just something that was for him. He had never been uncomfortable with his body, she realized. It was intimacy and his feelings that he struggled to contain within his body that made him ill at ease. For the Time Lord they were separate in a way that Rose with her 21st century, human susceptibilities had trouble reconciling. For a moment she felt as though she were the alien, then again maybe she was...it was all about perspective. She grew up in a time and place where her body was continuously objectified and sexualized. It was her body that she had been taught was a source of shame and vulnerability. He on the other hand was groomed to believe that being unable to control his wants and desires made him less than other Time Lords.

They were linked in a way that was more intimate than either had ever dreamed possible, but still felt so right. Rose decided then and there that they would need to learn from the other. The Doctor was showing her that she had nothing to be embarrassed by in her body, not with him. She would show him that his feelings didn’t diminish him, and they were safe with her. They both had years of conditioning to overcome, but together she believed they could do anything. 

As he reached their bed, he had the dressing gown open to help her into it. Rose dropped the sheets and stood before him. He took her in and smiled. “Here let me help. Turn around.” She did as he asked and he helped her into the dressing gown. After settling it over her shoulders, he turned her so that he could tie the belt, and then leaned down and kissed her temple. A feeling of love and acceptance washed over her.

“I’m sorry--”

“It’s okay, Rose. Everything happened so quickly yesterday. You haven’t had a chance to adjust. I want you to be comfortable. And if that means you want to wear a dressing gown on the way to the loo and brush your teeth before you kiss me, that’s fine by me.”

Rose leaned in and hugged him around the waist, her head resting just under his chin. “I love you.”

He tightened his grip on her. “I...” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sent a wave of love for her through their bond.

When they pulled apart, the Doctor’s eyes were solemn. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong?”

“I want to say it, you deserve to hear it, but I--”

Rose smiled up at him. “I know you love me. I can literally feel it every time we kiss. And it’s like you said, everything between us happened so fast. We both need time to adjust, yeah? You’ll say it when you’re ready, but don’t think I don’t know. Okay?” 

The Doctor’s eyes showed his vulnerability before his look turned heated. “I don’t know what I did to end up with you.” He glanced at the bed. “You still need the loo?” 

“Give me 5, er, 3 mins.” She giggled and then her stomach growled.

The Doctor gave her a small smile. “Go. I’ll make breakfast. The TARDIS moved all your things, so you should have everything you need. Be back in about 15 minutes.

Rose nodded, gave him a peck on the cheek, and turned to enter the en-suite.

\---------------

Rose walked back into her new bedroom 20 minutes later, fully showered, teeth brushed, and giddy with the prospect of seeing the Doctor again. She stopped short at the sight before her. The Doctor had brought in a small round table and set it for a romantic meal for two. The lights had been dimmed and soft candle light flickered over his bare chest. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose sleep trousers and a smile. His hands were resting at the back of his head. He was leaning back in his chair so that only the back two legs were against the floor. The Doctor followed her with his eyes and Rose tucked her towel more securely around herself as she took her seat. She grabbed a pastry and took a big bite. She gave a moan of delight and licked sugar from the corner of her mouth. He leaned forward and was jarred out of his musings by the chair fully connecting with the floor beneath it. He sheepishly looked around the table and grabbed an empty mug. He poured her tea and fixed it to her liking. Rose took it with a shy smile and sipped slowly.

“You went to a lot of trouble. Wasn’t expectin’ all this.” She waved her hand over the table laden with fruit and pastries.

The Doctor snagged a banana and started to peel it. “Well, it is our first morning as a, er…” He quickly took a bite of the fruit.

Rose tilted her head and waited, chewing her pastry.

He mumbled, “...as a married couple. I know you were questioning it earlier ‘cuz we didn’t have a traditional ceremony. But that’s what we are...in my hearts at least.”

Rose placed her cup on the table and stood. She made her way over to the Doctor and took his face between her hands before sweetly kissing him. Pulling back she looked deeply into his eyes. “Mine too. I’m sorry if you thought otherwise. It’s...I just...earlier...I just can’t believe that you’d ever pick someone like me, stupid ape an’ all, if given the choice, and so--”

The Doctor’s eyes flashed and he let out a growl. “Rose. I...I never should have said that. You’re not a stupid ape. You are the farthest thing from that. You're brilliant and compassionate.” The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. “There is no one I’d rather...If anything, it’s me that’s not good enough for you...”

“How can you say that? I’m just a shop girl…”

“You’re not _just_ anything.”

“...and you are...you’re the most remarkable man in the universe.” 

The Doctor rested his head against hers and nuzzled the spot behind her ear. She shivered as he ran one hand up and down her leg. He quietly chuckled. “We’re thick. The two of us are a right pair. Neither thinking we’re good enough for the other.” He started kissing along her jawline and down her throat.

She threw back her head with a gasp. “Let’s call a truce, yeah?”

“Hmm?” He laved his tongue over her pulse point. 

Rose ran her fingers through his cropped hair. “We stop thinking…” His teeth scraped gently at her collarbone. “Oh God...that we don’t deserve each other and...” Rose broke off with a whimper. The Doctor licked his way down her chest until he reached the terrycloth barrier. He, with his hands otherwise occupied learning the shape of her hips and bum, loosened it with his teeth. She guided his mouth to her bared breasts.

She could feel his lips forming the words against her skin. “You were saying?” 

He took her areola into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip as it puckered. 

“I was...what?” She looked at the Doctor, eyes unfocused.

He pulled back and blew across the wet nipple. “You were, I believe laying the terms of...what did you call it? Our truce?” He took repeated the process on the neglected breast, eliciting a whimper from Rose.

Rose’s eyes fluttered shut and she took a steadying breath. She ground down on his growing erection and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped in his ministrations to groan his own pleasure. Rose leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “We...we stop overthinking things...and just enjoy what we have...each other.” She nibbled on his earlobe and smiled at the shudder that rippled through him.

“I...I can...agree to that.” He panted heavily. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her. Her mouth opened under his gentle pressure and he deepened the kiss. His hand moved to knead her breast. She ran her nails over the short hairs at his nape. He bucked against her, separated only by the thin material of his sleepwear and her towel.

“Fuck, Rose!”

“Bed. Take me to bed.”

He pleaded, “Say it...say it like you did before.” As soon as the words left his mouth the Doctor tensed.

Rose froze and tried to think what it was that he was asking for. Through their shared bond she could feel his underlying vulnerability as well as his fear that he’d pushed too hard. She thought back to their earlier interactions and when she realized what he desired, she melted against him.

She ran her tongue over the whorl of his ear and whispered, “Take me to bed...husband.”

He, cradling her in his arms, stood so fast that the chair toppled backwards. Her towel dropped unforgotten to his feet. He walked them to their bed and reverently placed her on the covers. She reached for him, but he pulled back, his hands at his waistband. 

“Patience, love.”

Her eyes dropped to the impressive tenting at his groin, and she bit her lip before her eyes once again found those of her love...lover...husband.

He pulled down his clothing, releasing his bobbing cock. Rose dropped her eyes greedily taking him in. 

“Like what you see?”

“Doctor…” Rose was flushed and trembling. She ran her hands over her breasts and stomach and down to her sopping entrance. “...please.”

The Doctor fell to his knees on the bed and crawled over to Rose. He kissed his way up her legs and sucked lightly at a spot high on her inner thigh. Rose’s legs fell open and she whimpered. He settled himself between them and entered her with two fingers. Rose clutched at his head and tugged on his short hair. He brought his mouth to her clit and curled his fingers to rub against the puffy inner walls, simultaneously stimulating her inside and out. He could feel her orgasm swiftly building through their bond and he looked up to watch as she was overcome with pleasure. Her breath came out in pants, her stomach muscles tightened, she flushed a delightful pink all over and just as she was about to break, she arched her back and her breasts were put on prominent display. _Beautiful. My Rose._ Her orgasm overtook them both as she came apart under his ministrations. His mind flashed golden and he then he was floating adrift through space. No not adrift...he was being pulled toward Rose’s orbit...always Rose. 

It took several seconds for him to come back into his own mind and when he did he found his head resting in Rose’s lap. She was running her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. “Why do you always start by goin’ down on me?” He looked up her, still a little unfocused. “Not that I’m complainin’. ‘S just I’ve never had...most blokes don’t…”

He looked at her in confusion. “I thought you enjoyed it, so I...I’ll stop if you want.”

“No! It’s bloody brilliant, it is. Oh, I’m completely bollocksing this up. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

The Doctor watched her with his penetrating gaze and reached out to her through their bond. _Rose?_

__

__

_I’m sorry._ She looked away and worried her bottom lip.

_You have nothing to be sorry for._ The Doctor disentangled himself from Rose’s limbs and dragged himself up the bed to lay beside her. He took her in his arms and kissed along her shoulder and up her neck. He asked in a gravelly voice, “Tell me, what’s really wrong?”

“I’ve heard…” She took a deep breath and started again. “I’ve been _told_ that blokes really don’t like doing that, and I...I’m...I don’t want you to think you have to do it for me, cuz I really love everything we do, and I don’t want you to do anything that--”

He cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled back, he admitted, “Rose, I enjoy it very nearly as much as you do.”

She looked at him skeptically. 

“I do.” The Doctor let out a huff of laughter. “Not only do I love the way you taste, could get drunk on that, me, but I can also feel everything you feel through the bond. Everything.” He pushed off the bed and held himself over Rose. “I love experiencing your orgasm that way. I can focus on your pleasure, which becomes my pleasure, without distraction.” He settled himself between her legs and bent his head to nibble at the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet. “Unlike when we shag, and the feeling of sinking into your tight, hot, wet…” Rose took the Doctor’s cock in hand. “I...fuck, Rose.” He jerked against her palm.

She shuddered in delight and gave him a tongue touched grin. “I was just testin’ out the mutual pleasure through the bond thing.”

The Doctor growled. “I’ll give you mutual pleasure…” He transferred his weight to one arm and brought his free hand to trail over her nipples, watching them pebble. His own tightened in response.

Rose sighed, “Yes, please…” Her eyes fluttered closed and she ran her thumb over the tip of his penis, spreading the drop of moisture down his shaft. He couldn’t prevent the shallow thrust into her hand. He pressed a kiss to her lips and at the same time reached down guiding his cock to her entrance. When she opened to him, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and his cock into her seeping channel. 

Rose ran her hands across the hard muscles of his back as he rocked further and further into her. She felt both filled and engulfed. It was the strangest sensation. She gasped as she realized she was feeling their coupling from not only her perspective but his as well. A buzz of euphoria shot through their mental connection and raced its way through every nerve ending before returning back twofold. Their shared passion boiled between them. 

Rose felt her orgasm approaching, but it was just out of reach. _Wrap your legs around my waist._ Rose did as the Doctor asked and it adjusted the angle of penetration. With each thrust of his hips, Rose felt the coil of tension tighten a little bit more. Rose scraped her fingernails down his back and smiled at his loss of rhythm. 

“Rose!” 

“Mmm?” She ran her hands up and down his ribs and chuckled as his eyes fell closed. 

His nostrils flared and the Doctor moved up onto his knees. He pulled Rose up after him so quickly that she had to spread her arms wide across the bed to keep her balance. He gripped her hips as he pounded into her. 

_Oh God...that’s brilliant._

_Not God, just me._ She could feel his smugness.

_Git._ Rose meant to laugh, but as he hit just the right spot, it turned into a breathy sigh. 

“But your git.” The Doctor leaned forward wanting his mouth on her, but at that angle could only reach her chest. 

The feel of his tongue caressing the underside of her breast sent Rose over the edge toward her second orgasm. “Oh, Doctor!”

Between the heat of golden light that flooded into his mind and the contracting of her inner walls around him, the Doctor couldn’t hold off any longer and poured his own release into her. 

He collapsed next to Rose, and looked over at her. “Think it’s about time I took you on a date, a proper date. What do you say?”

“A proper date, eh? That mean you’re gonna pay this time?” Rose leaned over him and grinned at him with a touch of tongue peeking out at the corner of her mouth.

He growled and kissed her, chasing after that tease of a tongue. The Doctor pulled back when he felt Rose’s need for air. Rose looked over at the Doctor in question, she could feel his nervousness through their bond. He didn’t say anything, but he watched her intently.

Her eyes widened in understanding. “Doctor, of course I’d love to go on date with you!” Rose hugged him close and whispered in his ear, “And I can pretty much guarantee that I’ll go home with you afterwards too.” 

He laughed and rested one arm behind his head. He pulled her close with his other arm and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his side and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke several hours later, alone in bed. She turned onto her side and ran her hand over the Doctor’s spot. She flopped back onto her back and sighed.

“Humans, sleeping your lives away.”

Rose sat up with the sheets clutched to her chest. Her eyes flew toward the door. The Doctor was dressed in his usual - dark trousers, purple jumper, leather jacket. He was leaning against the door jamb with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his lips. He pushed away from the entryway and ambled over to the bed. He grabbed Rose’s dressing gown from where it had been tossed earlier. He sat on the edge next to her and leaned in for a kiss.

Rose threw her arms around the Doctor’s neck and parted her lips eagerly for him. They pulled apart slowly. “Comin’ back to bed, Doctor? You’re a bit overdressed.”

He chuckled ruefully. “I always suspected you’d spend your life in bed, given half a chance, but don’t you think this is extreme even for you?”

Rose pouted. “But, I thought--”

“I promised you a proper date. Got it all set up. But if you’d rather not…” The Doctor glanced at Rose with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I want to, but time machine, Doctor. Can’t we do both?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him a sultry grin.

The Doctor grimaced, “I already landed. We have an hour to make our reservation. If I pop back into the vortex an’ take you to bed chances are we’d remain here for hours, maybe even days. Plus don’t want to risk gettin’ an emergency call in the meantime. I wanted to take you on a proper date today, first day of marriage, not next week or next month, whenever we get another free moment. D’you mind?”

Rose jumped out of bed and screeched, “An hour? I have to shower again and find something to wear. Where’re we goin’ anyway?” She pulled on her dressing gown and laughingly threw herself into his arms. “With you, I never know what the dress code is.”

The Doctor grinned at her and kissed her quickly. “It’s a surprise, but I think a trip to the wardrobe room is in order. The TARDIS’ll help you find something appropriate.” He caressed her bum and turned to leave the room. “Remember, one hour! Then meet me in the console room.”

Rose bit her lip in anticipation and then hurried to find an outfit.

\-------------------

Fifty-three minutes later Rose Tyler sauntered into the console room. She was concentrating on putting in the second of a pair of long earrings that brushed her shoulders.

The Doctor was leaning against the console adjusting the cufflinks at his wrists. When he caught sight of her, he straightened. His breath caught in his throat. _Thank Rassilon for respiratory bypass._ Rose was a vision in red. 

She was wearing a dress with a neckline that plunged nearly to her belly button. He could see the swell of her cleavage delicately peeking out and tempting him. As she walked toward him a hint of thigh flashed him through a slit that reached nearly to her hip. He could see a collection of little marks he had left on her from their previous lovemaking. A reddish circle on her neck, partially covered by the halter strap of her dress. A bite mark just under her left breast. Finger sized bruises high on her upper thigh. His cock twitched and his mouth fell open.

“You are not leaving the TARDIS wearing that!”

Rose looked flirtily over at the Doctor and paused. Her eyes grew round as she caught sight of him for the first time. He was dressed in a tuxedo, all broad shoulders and piercing eyes. He looked delectable. Rose steadied her breathing and cleared her throat before purring, “What? You don’t like it?” She slowly spun in a circle and the Doctor gulped when he saw that the halter left Rose’s back exposed nearly all the way to the top of her luscious derrière. 

“I don’t share, Rose. An’ with you in that, I’m gonna have to fight off every pretty boy in a 20 mile radius.”

Rose stepped closer so that she could run her hands up the Doctor’s chest and leaned against him as she clasped her hands around his neck. “But I’ll only have eyes for you. Blimey, Doctor, you in a tuxedo...takes my breath away.”

Rose reached up on tippy toes and nibbled at the Doctor’s earlobe before moving her lips to run along the curve of his jaw. He shuddered and chased after her mouth with a growl. Laughingly, Rose stepped back from him. “Thought we had a reservation to keep.” She looked at him with sparkling eyes and mischievous smile.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. “Minx.” He brought his hand to her back and guided her toward the door, before leaning down to whisper suggestively in her ear. “Don’t think ‘m gonna let your teasin’ go unpunished.” His hand dropped lower and her ran his thumb along her curves just under the back of her dress. She shivered, nipples pebbling, and leaned into him.

He glanced at her in concern. “Cold?” 

She shook her head and a small breath escaped her lips. He stopped and looked her over. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, eyes fully dilated, skin flushed. He could smell the perfume of her arousal filling the air. 

A deep rumble filled his chest. “You...you like that idea? Of me punishin’ you?”

He felt a jolt desire, anticipation, and just a little bit of apprehension spike across their bond. 

He turned serious. “Rose, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right? That all I want is to make you happy...bring you pleasure?”

She looked at him and tried to focus. She nodded. “I know, an’ I trust you. Always.” He could feel the truth of that statement and kissed her hard.

“Let’s get to dinner, yeah? We’ll discuss any pleasures to be had later.”

Rose smiled and put her arm through the Doctor’s. “Yeah.” She rested her head on his shoulder and they continued on their way.

\-------------------

The Doctor and Rose stood at the bar of The Most Romantic Restaurant™, on the planet Lubhyati in the Amurian Galaxy, waiting for their table. The restaurant itself was a favorite for celebrating couples, but the bar had a hopping singles scene. Rose was drinking a pink cocktail made with hypervodka and a local, sweet fruit. There were a few pretty boys sitting at the bar vying for her attention. She swirled the straw around her tongue and was laughing at a ridiculous story that one of them was telling. The Doctor stood stiffly at her back glaring at them. She flicked her gaze to him and then brushed her bum against the front of his trousers and winked before turning her attention back to the conversation. He growled and snaked his arm around her waist bringing her flush against him. He could feel her amusement and a little bit of satisfaction through their bond.

His hot breath rasped against her ear in warning. “Rose…”

The hostess entered the bar area and called out, “The Doctor and Rose Tyler your table is ready. The Doctor and Rose Tyler.”

The Doctor peeled himself away from Rose and held out his hand for her. She smiled at him and entwined their fingers as they followed the hostess to their table.

When they were seated at a secluded, little round booth for two, Rose once again swirled her tongue flirtily around the straw of her drink. She fluttered her eyes at the Doctor. “So…”

The Doctor cut her off with his lips. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and grasped her hips pulling her nearly onto his lap. When Rose broke free to take a gasping breath, the Doctor moved his mouth to the side of her neck and worried the skin there. “Do I need to keep markin’ you to show all those pretty boys that flock to you that you’re mine?” He kissed the reddening skin gently.

Her head fell to the side and she moaned. “Yes. Yours. Keep doing that.” Her hand dropped to the bulge in his trousers and she ran it lightly over his length.

Their waiter, who the Doctor would term ‘a pretty boy,’ approached the table and stood there uncomfortably waiting for them to break apart or notice him. The Doctor shifted and glared at him from the corner of his eye, and went back to kissing Rose down her neck and along her collarbone. 

The waiter cleared his throat. Rose opened her eyes and looked at the poor fellow. 

“Tonight’s specials are--”

Rose dropped one hand to the open menu and pointed at the first thing her finger landed on. “We’ll have that.” 

The waiter looked at the item and nodded. “Excellent choice. Erm, is that one to share or one each?”

Rose glanced at the menu and moved her finger a few items down. “An’ one of those.” Rose quivered as the Doctor scraped his teeth over the existing bruise on the muscle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He raised his hand to rest just under her breast, claiming the bite mark he’d placed previously.

The waiter gulped. “Very good, ma’am. And...and how would you, er, or the gentleman, like that prepared?”

Rose stared at the waiter in disbelief. “I don’t know. Ask the chef.” 

The waiter squeaked, “Yes, of course.” He was about to leave, but then turned back to the amorous couple. The Doctor slipped one finger under the fabric that made up the plunging bodice of Rose’s dress. The waiter braced himself and smiled. “Can I interest either of you in a starter or another drink?” 

The Doctor teased Rose’s nipple to a bead and glanced at the waiter with a smirk. “I think I have all the entrée I need.” He looked back at Rose’s flushed face. “How about you, love?” Rose shook her head. “Not even a bottle of champagne?” The Doctor leaned in and whispered in her ear. “You look a little flushed.” His ran his finger once again over the hard pearl of her breast.

Rose moaned, “Yeeeesss.”

The Doctor pulled back with a self-satisfied expression and looked at the waiter. “You heard my _wife._ We’ll have a bottle of your finest champagne.”

The waiter couldn’t get away fast enough.

After the waiter left, the Doctor slowly dropped his hands from Rose. She smacked his shoulder. “Was that really necessary? You might’ve scared him off for the rest of the evening.”

“I warned you about your teasin’. And your pretty boys.”

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. “But he’s not my pretty boy, you’re my only pretty boy.”

The Doctor scoffed. “Not with this daft face.”

Rose’s smile fell. “I love your ‘daft’ face so don’t you go sayin’ anythin’ bad about it, or you’ll have to answer to me.” She poked him in the chest to make her point. “Got it?” 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a small grin from tugging the corners of his lips. “I think you need to get your eyes examined.”

“Doctor, look at me.” The Doctor sighed but looked at Rose. She cupped his cheek and caught his eyes with a smouldering gaze. “I think you’re incredibly handsome, and I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Rose leaned in to kiss him and the truth and certainty of her statement hit him like a punch to the gut. 

He pulled back and gaped at her. “You really mean that?”

Rose’s shoulders drooped and her heart went out to her husband, a man who was so good and yet could only believe the bad about himself. She could feel his shock and little snippets of the maelstrom of thoughts flying around in his big brain. She sent back acceptance and love as best she could, and promised herself she would let him know how she felt over and over, everyday, every week, every year they had together, until he acknowledged it too. “Course I do.”

The Doctor stared at her, frozen by the thoughts running through his head. He knew Rose loved him, didn’t understand it, but knew it nonetheless. He could feel it radiating off of her like it was a fact of her biology. But to find out she also fancied him, with all those pretty boys that hovered around her for her to choose from, he was completely gobsmacked. As he sat there in that moment of stunned realization, he promised himself that he would take care to keep his daft face for her as long as she lived. She couldn’t possibly know about regeneration, it had never come up, and with this body being so new, it was well within reason it never would come up. But regardless, if she wanted this face with its too big ears and too long nose, he would do everything in his power to keep it for her. This body would be Rose’s, Rose Tyler’s Doctor, for as long as he had it. Maybe he should make a proclamation to that effect. _Hmm, maybe I should take a leaf out of the Corsair’s book…_

Rose put her hand on his chest, she could feel that his thoughts were calming. “What are you thinking? They were flying so fast a minute ago, I couldn’t quite make them out. Are you okay?”

The Doctor nodded. “Not sure you’d believe me if I told you.”

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh?”

The Doctor’s ears reddened. “Was just thinkin’ maybe I should get a tattoo.” 

Rose moved to cover her mouth, but not before a peal of laughter broke free. “Okay, that was not what I was expectin’ you to say.”

The Doctor leaned in a grinned wolfishly. “Yeah, was thinkin’ maybe a rose between my hearts if I want to be subtle…”

“That’s subtle?”

“...or maybe just throw subtle into a supernova and flat out get ‘Property of Rose Tyler’ stamped on my--”

Rose grabbed him by the lapels and crushed her lips to his.

When they separated, so that Rose could breathe, the Doctor asked, “So do I take it you like the idea?”

“You ridiculous man.”

He winked at her. “I still can’t tell is that a yay or nay?”

Rose reined in her smile, pursed her lips, and looked over at him consideringly. “Well, I suppose before I make any sort of decision, I should let you finish telling me where this Rose Tyler tattoo would go. Unless…”

He raised his eyebrow. “Unless?”

“Unless...you’d like me to look you over for the very best place?”

The Doctor picked up his water and took a sip. “Oh? And what would that entail exactly?”

“I have a few ideas where it could go. But before making a choice, I’d, of course, want to do a thorough perusal of each potential spot.”

“Hmmm?”

“Obviously, that means in bed with your kit off.”

A deep, husky laugh came from the Doctor. “Obviously.”

“An’ I’d have to check each area for things like firmness, sensitivity, kissability...an’ just all around general sexiness.”

“Well, if I’m proclaiming myself yours, it’s only fair you get to pick where you want it.”

“Mmmhmm.” Rose let her fingers trail over the Doctor’s hard thighs and leaned forward.

A chipper waitress approached and held forward a bottle so they could look at the label. “Here is a bottle of our finest champagne.” Rose pulled back from the Doctor, but left her hand resting on his upper leg and squeezed. 

She glanced at the Doctor. _Told you, you’d scare him off._ He didn’t respond but she could feel his pride leaking through their bond.

The Doctor nodded and indicated that the waitress should pour. 

“Are you two celebrating anything special? We get lots of engagements and anniversaries.”

The Doctor gruffly said, “Yeah.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “We’re celebrating our first day of marriage.”

“Oh! Newlyweds. Congratulations!”

Rose’s grin lit across her face and made her eyes sparkle. “Thanks!”

The waitress handed each a flute filled with champagne. “Enjoy the rest of your evening and felicitations on a long and happy life together. May your union be fruitful.” 

As she took her leave, Rose and the Doctor clinked glasses. Just as the Doctor took a sip of his wine, Rose shifted her hand so that her thumb could run up and down the Doctor’s zipper. 

He choked on his drink. “Rose!”

Rose smirked before she drank her champagne. “She said fruitful...and it got me thinking of your...banana.”

He sputtered. “Really Rose. Banana? Promise me you will never compare any part of my frankly magnificent, Time Lord anatomy to--”

“What? Bananas are good...and so is--”

The Doctor growled. “Rose…”

Rose gave a faux look of innocence. “What? It’s not really a stretch. Long...firm...y--”

The Doctor hissed, “Rose Tyler, I’m not yellow, and you know it.”

Rose giggled. “Was gonna say, ‘yummy.’ Do you know in school they made us put condoms on bananas for sex ed? My mate, Shareen, an’ I used to practice rollin’ ‘em on with our mouths.”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped open. “In class?”

She swatted his chest. “No, you plum. At one of our flats, before our mums got home from work. At school? Could you imagine? Ms. Trembley would have had a heart attack for sure.” Rose palmed the Doctor’s growing erection through his trousers and squeezed. “But I will tell you, I’ve never looked at a banana the same way again.” 

“I don't know if I'll be able to look at ‘em the same way again, and you know they’re my favorite food.” He groaned and fought to keep his eyes open. Rose released him, but continued to run her fingers gently up and down his zip. “Rose if you don’t stop that, I’m gonna shag you on top of this table, and I don’t want anyone else to see how beautiful you are when you’re coming apart in my arms...screaming my name, well that I wouldn’t mind, but still, if you can’t behave I might have to...oh!” Rose pulled the Doctor’s zipper down just enough to slip one finger inside.

“Might have to what, Doctor?”

He grabbed Rose’s wrists and pulled them away from his lap. ”Tie you up.” 

Rose shuddered and tossed him a coy smile. “Promises, promises.” Her eyes were twinkling when she picked up and took a sip of her pink cocktail.

The Doctor looked at her in shock, before settling back in his seat and considered his next move. He raised a hand to his bow tie and tugged it loose, letting the two ends hang against his chest. He adjusted his cock to rest more comfortably in his trousers and then laid his arm along the high back of the booth. He cocked his eyebrow at Rose. 

Rose reached over and unbuttoned the top two buttons of the Doctor’s dress shirt. “You seemed to enjoy making me squirm earlier, feelin’ me up. Why do I get tied up for doin’ the same to you? Doesn’t seem fair.” She ran her fingers up from the hollow, newly exposed, at the Doctor’s throat to the back of his neck. “Does it?” She gently placed a kiss over his partially exposed collarbone.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly, opening them when he felt Rose’s butterfly touch fall away. “I'll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home, but for now...it's that or we leave. Now that I've had you, ‘s like you're in my blood...a drug. I have no self control where you're concerned. Even now I want to upend the table, rip those scraps of fabric you call a dress from your body, and fuck you hard where you're sitting.” Rose heart began racing and she was having trouble catching her breath. “Though I don't think that’d go over too well with everyone else here. Likely try an’ kick us out or arrest us for indecency. An’ don't fancy bein’ interrupted once we get started. Not to mention, I’d unleash the Oncoming Storm on anyone who’d dare ogle you naked. Rassilon, Rose, I don’t know what you’ve turned me into. Time Lords aren’t possessive. We’re detached.” Their eyes met and the Doctor could see how big her pupils were. She was fidgeting in her seat and the scent of her arousal sweetened the air between them. 

“Tie me up.”

“What?”

She laughed. “I said do it...tie me up, Time Lord.” 

“What?”

“Well, the bloke at the bar said that the fire infused, liquid chocolate cake is out of this world, literally they ship it in from Serendipity 27. Said it's not to be missed. Would hate to leave before dessert, an’ if tying me up ensures we get to stay...”

“But…I...I was bluffin’.”

Rose raised her eyebrow. “Were you? I saw a flash of what you were thinking’ as you loosened your bow tie.” She tapped her temple. “I saw what you wanted to do with me, when you had me at your mercy, hands behind my back.” Rose ran one hand up the Doctor’s chest and played with the end of his bow tie. The Doctor swallowed thickly. “I’ve never done anything like...and certainly not in public, but it doesn't mean I don't find it all a very...stirring...stimulating...sexy. An’ there’s no one else I’d want to do any of it with...just you. I trust you, Doctor.” 

The Doctor made a strangled sound. “Rose…I…” He pulled her flush against him and snogged her as if his life depended on it. She felt his love for her settle into her heart. When he pulled back from the kiss his eyes were wide and frantic. “I don’t deserv--”

“Shhh…” Rose leaned back into him and gently pressed her lips to his. “You deserve happiness more than anyone else I know...Now how ‘bout we get to work on that fantasy of yours, yeah?”

The Doctor chuckled and the husky sound rippled through Rose. She sent a tongue in teeth grin his way.

The Doctor refilled their flutes and handed one to Rose. “Last chance to use your hands for a bit.” The clinked glasses and each took a sip. 

“Well, if this is my last chance…” Rose placed her glass on the table and let her other hand wander over to the Doctor’s lap and fondled him.

The Doctor pulled the tie from around his neck and reached for her hands. “You’re a right minx, you are.”

She smirked at him. “You love it.” He looked down and paid great attention as he took one of Rose’s hands in each of his own. “Doctor?”

He guided Rose’s hands so they rested behind her back. He held her in an almost embrace and looking over her shoulder, he used his tie to carefully bind her wrists. When he was done, he kissed her shoulder and asked, “This okay?”

Rose wanted to cry with how gently he treated her, with how cherished he made her feel. She had never felt so loved by any past boyfriend, couldn’t imagine anyone else ever loving her like the Doctor did. And then she almost laughed at the incongruousness of reflecting on feeling loved whilst tied up as foreplay to what she anticipated being a long, hard shag. “More than.”

The Doctor basked in the view before him. Rose sat straight and proud in her seat. Her hands at her back brought an arch to her back and pushed out her chest. Her eyes sparkled, her lips curled up in a wicked grin, her head tilted just enough that one earring brushed against her creamy neck. _I’m doomed...jealous of an accessory._ Everything about her called come-hither. And that is all he wanted...to go forth and spend his days and nights worshipping at the altar of Rose Tyler. His love for her overwhelmed him, made him feel tiny, unworthy, adrift in the expanse of space. But her love for him flowed over and through him. It filled him to bursting...made him feel so much bigger on the inside, tethered him, healed his shattered soul. He placed his hands on her upper arms. “I do, you know.”

Rose’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “Do what?”

The Doctor ran his fingers in little circular motions over her skin. She tingled where he touched and she felt almost branded. “I do love it when you’re being a minx...and a flirt and a tease, but only with me. An’ I love it when you’re compassionate, in a way I don’t think I can ever learn to be. I love it when you’re full of temper and standing up for what you think is right, even when it gets us both into trouble. I love everything about you...I love you, Rose Tyler.”

Rose’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Oh, Doctor!” She leaned forward wanting nothing more than to cup the Doctor’s cheek...take him in her arms...and snog the life out of him, but she was brought short by her bound wrists. She looked down where her elbows disappeared behind her back. “Sure, tell me when I’m tied up. All I want to do now is hold you.”

“That’s what got you into this position in the first place.”

Rose’s eyes filled with tears, happy tears as evinced by the silly smile that stretched across her face. “I love you too, Doctor.”

The Doctor skimmed his hands over Rose’s ribs causing her to tremble and her nipples to peak. He brought them to rest on her hips and he slowly eliminated the distance between them. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and when she moved to deepen the kiss he pulled back. She groaned loudly in frustration. A couple on their way out noticed and looked toward the Doctor and Rose in surprise, then shock, and finally disapproval. The Doctor glared and the two hurried off. _Bloody Bisgians. Always so concerned with other people’s business. And sodding prudes, the lot of ‘em._

The Doctor removed his tuxedo jacket and placed it around Rose’s shoulders, hiding her bound hands from view. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Rose, love, if we’re going to continue this little game, you need to be quiet. Very quiet. Do you think you can manage?” 

Rose bit her lip and nodded. He nibbled on her earlobe and she pressed her lips closed making no more than a muffled hum. 

“Very good, sweetheart. If at any time you want to stop, just say so.”

“I won’t.”

“But if you do, promise you’ll say something.”

“I promise, Doctor.”

The Doctor saw their waitress approaching, and he and Rose separated waiting for their plates to be served. After the waitress left them to enjoy their meal, the Doctor explained to Rose what it was she had ordered for them. He interspersed each description with little tastes of said dish and soft touches. A hand on her knee, a brush of her hair behind her ear, a caress of her hip. As he fed her, he watched each little morsel disappear between her lips, and nearly groaned when her tongue darted out to lick a bit of sauce from the corner of her mouth. Oh, how he wanted to do the same.

“Mmm, God, Doctor, this is gorgeous. Mum would love this sauce.”

“A few of the markets we go to, sell these spices. Next time we’re looking for TARDIS parts, we could pick some up. Bring ‘em back for her next time we visit?”

Rose looked at the Doctor in surprise, his own eyes widened in shock when he realized what a domestic suggestion he’d just made. Buying kitchen goods for his mother-in-law… _Rasillon, Jackie Tyler is my mother-in-law_...and planning a visit. 

The Doctor sat up in his seat, and picked up his drink. He muttered, “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Rose just sat there with a knowing grin. “Just admit it, you like my mum.”

“Oi!”

She singsonged, “You like my mum!”

The Doctor growled and pulled Rose flush against him. She arched against him. “You take that back, Rose Tyler.”

Rose looked at the Doctor’s lips. “Not takin’ it back, but I also don't want to talk about my mum anymore.”

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“Not really interested in talking.” She licked her lips.

“Fair enough.” The Doctor closed the tiny gap between them and ran his tongue over seam between her lips begging entry. She opened eagerly and he deepened the kiss. His hands slipped beneath his jacket and around to her back. His fingers made their way under the fabric at her back to knead her bum. She jerked against his thigh and gasped. “Shhh, remember to keep quiet.”

Rose bit down on her lower lip and wriggled into his touch. He backed off and brought his hands up to run soothingly over her back. “Please…”

“Patience, love. We’ve got all night.”

“I...I need you.”

“An’ you’ll have me, Rose. I thought you wanted that out of this world sweet first?” 

“Can’t think of anything but you.”

“C’mon. I know you love chocolate.” He moved his lips to her ear. “Hot, smooth, liquid chocolate…” He ran he hands up her legs. “...getting into all the nooks and crannies of a spongy cake.” He nibbled her earlobe and his hot breath ghosted over her neck. “Biting into it and the bittersweet and earthy taste...” His fingers slipped between her thighs and ran teasingly over her slit. “...exploding over your taste buds...” The Doctor slipped his fingers into her before pulling them out and licking them clean. “...making you moan in delight.” Rose whimpered softly as he backed away.

Rose lifted her unfocused gaze to the Doctor. “Why’d you stop?”

“The waitress is coming back, didn’t want you coming at the same time.”

Their waitress approached and the Doctor quickly ordered them the chocolate dessert before sending her away. 

While they were waiting for their cake, the Doctor kept Rose on edge by running his hands over any exposed skin he could reach. He clasped his fingers behind her neck and rubbed his thumb along her jaw. When her head fell back, he took the opportunity to press small kisses from her chin, down her throat, stopping at the top of her cleavage. He moved one hand down to steal under his jacket and run it over her ribcage. She wriggled at the tickling sensation, and he dropped his other hand to tweak her nipple. Her eyes opened wide, but she caught herself before she gasped. 

“Mmm, good girl. You deserve a treat for that.” He kissed her deeply and raised one calloused hand to palm her whole breast, kneading it while using his thumb to circle the nipple. He caught her breathy sighs one by one with his mouth. 

“Rose, you make me so hard. My cock is throbbing with the need to fuck you.” He grabbed one of Rose’s legs and lifted it so that it was resting over his lap. “Do you feel how much I want you?” He rolled his hips and pressed against her seeking a little more friction.

“God, yes. Want you so much too.” His hand ran up and down the outside of Rose’s leg. 

“Are you wet for me?”

“I...I’m…”

“What? What are you? Tell me.”

“Oh god, Doctor, I’m dripping. I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my whole life.”

The Doctor hummed at her honesty. “Me either, my precious girl.”

Their dessert was delivered and the Doctor held Rose pressed intimately against him. When they were once again alone, he went to feed her a piece of cake. He saw her face and stopped.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’ ‘s just, I wasn't expectin’ it to be just a lava cake that I could get back home.”

The Doctor took a bite of the dessert and grinned. “Not quite the same as the Earth sweet. You sure you don't want to try?”

Rose scoffed. “Never said I wasn't gonna eat it, ‘s chocolate after all. Just thought there mighta been flames or something...that bloke did say it was fire infused.” 

The Doctor laughed and brought a taste up to her lips, watching carefully as she opened her mouth to taste it for the first time. Her eyes closed in bliss. “Oh! It's like...I don't know I've ever tasted somethin’ like this before. I can feel the heat from the chocolate spread through my whole body. ‘S makin’ me tingle.”

The Doctor's husky burr washed over Rose as he fed her more. “That’s the cake...it’s fire infused, keeps the chocolate all liquid and hot...they just have to be touching.” He ran his other hand up her leg and pushed two fingers into her molten core. 

Rose shivered. “Like you an’ me.” 

The Doctor lazily pumped his fingers through her wetness, twisting them every so often. “What? I'm the cake an’ you’re the chocolate?” 

Rose unable to catch her breath simply nodded.

The Doctor whispered against her ear, “As much as I appreciate the analogy, what did I say earlier about comparing me to food?” He scraped his thumb over her clit in ‘punishment.’

“Ah...Doctor..." Rose panted against his cheek. “Tha’s...not a...punishment.”

He nuzzled her neck. “No, love, but staying quiet is. Think you’re up for it?” He flicked her clit again.

Rose jerked against the Doctor and ducked her head against his chest. “Mmmhmm...though I think I can feel it’s you that’s up.” 

He snickered and sped up the movements of his fingers. He brought his other hand around her back and shifted her hips so that she was more fully opened to him. Rose bit down on the Doctor’s shirt to keep her cries muffled as he worked her closer and closer to her release. 

“I've got you, sweetheart. It's okay, I've got you.” He rubbed a circular pattern against her clit. She rolled her hips in time to the rhythm of his fingers. The golden glow he associated with Rose’s orgasm began clouding his mind and he swooped down to claim her mouth. She shattered in his arms and he was there to swallow her stifled scream. Her legs spasmed and trapped his hand. He pulled back so she could breathe. She nearly toppled over but the Doctor steadied her against his chest. He reached around her back and pulled loose her bindings. Rose immediately brought her hands around to clutch at the Doctor’s shirt. She pulled him back in for another desperate kiss.

“Shh...it’s okay, Rose.” He rubbed her back soothingly while waiting for her breathing to steady.

Rose looked up at the Doctor, eyes wide and teary. “I love you.”

His eyes crinkled with his smile. “I love you too, Rose Tyler.” 

His grin turned hungry and he slowly pulled his fingers from between her legs causing Rose to mewl at the loss. He slowly brought them to his mouth and licked each one clean. “Sweeter than any chocolate.”

“Doctor, we have to leave now or I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” 

The Doctor nodded and helped her put her arms into the sleeves of his jacket and resettled it on her shoulders. 

“Okay, let me just get some dessert to take away.”

“What? Now?”

The Doctor ran the two fingers he had just licked clean through the liquid chocolate still left on the plate. He pushed the strips of her bodice back exposing her breasts and dribbled the chocolate over her nipples. 

Rose’s mouth fell open and the Doctor took the opportunity to steal a kiss. He then buttoned his jacket closed over her chest and winked. “Okay, now I’m ready.” He tossed a credit stick that would more than cover the meal onto the table and asked, “Run?”

She let out a giggle and grabbed his hand. “Run!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter in no time at all, and had high hopes to finish the whole thing by Valentine's Day. Alas, it was not to be, as the 2nd chapter just kept going and going and going.  
> Fun Fact: In looking for a celebratory reason to post (though really finally finishing it is reason enough), I discovered that today is National Fish Fingers and Custard Day. And even though there is no Eleventh Doctor in my story I still think that it's a great day to post a DW fic.


End file.
